Te extraño
by LightKou
Summary: Serena se fue del país y nunca nadie mas supo de ella, pero Seiya nunca se rindió y la buscara hasta saber que pasa


**Este en un One-shot dedicado a una fans de mi pagina de Facebook Clau Kou Vigil, espero te guste, fue hecho con mucho cariño.**

**Disclaimer:** _**Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi**_

- ¡Sereeena! ¡Vamos a jugaaar!

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Papá voy con Seiya a jugar al parque

- Esta bien princesa, pero no llegues tarde

- Si papito lindo. Hola Seiya

- Hola Bombón

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Bombón? Me llamo Serena

- Si lo se. Está bien Serena Bombón ¿Nos vamos?

- ¡Uuuy! Okay nos vamos, pero no me digas mas así

_**Ya en el parque:**_

_**- **_Serena, no corras, siempre te caes y no me gusta verte llorar

- No me importa, por que tú siempre haces que no llore

- Yo siempre te protegeré de los rasmillones de rodillas, de los columpios, de los perros que nos persiguen en bicicleta y todas esas cosas, hasta que seamos grandes

- Seiya ¿Cuándo seamos grandes, seremos novios?

- Claro que si Bom… digo Serena

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo y si no cumplo que me atrapen estos perros cuando este paseando en bicicleta

- ¿Me vas a dejar a casa antes que papá se preocupe?

- Vámonos Bombón

- ¡Uuuy!

Han pasado quince años desde ese día en el parque, seis desde que somos novios, dos desde que mi Bombón se fue a Luxemburgo a ver uno de sus parientes lejanos extravagantes, tengo veinte años y aún recuerdo todo lo pasado con ella, solo Dios sabe cuanto la extraño y cuanto deseo que vuelva a mi lado, sus padres me dicen que no han recibido noticias de ella hace tres meses y que ya empiezan a preocuparse, juro que si tuviera los recursos para viajar a ese lejano y pequeño país, ya hubiera estado allí acompañándola hace mucho tiempo. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, o por lo menos eso dicen.

Yo solo quiero irme a casa, no aguanto mas la distancia con Seiya, he llorado cada noche desde que me di cuenta que venir a este lugar fue mi peor error, estoy empezando a sentirme cada día mas débil, no se si es por que me hacen trabajar como esclava o por la añoranza de mi amado Seiya ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de mi? No creo, mejor me voy a terminar de limpiar las escaleras antes de que el desgraciado autoproclamado príncipe me deje otros dos días sin comer y sin comunicación a mi casa.

Otro mes sin saber noticias de Serena, ya no aguanto, me estoy desesperando cada vez mas, creo que en cualquier momento voy a colapsar, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta encontrar el modo de llegar a esa antigua mansión de su pariente, mejor me voy al trabajo antes que el jefe me despida.

- Disculpe, lo siento mucho

- No te preocupes la culpa fue mía, no me fije por donde caminaba

En ese momento esa mujer me quedo mirando como si fuera una vitrina de tienda, me observo de pies a cabeza, ya comenzaba a ponerme incomodo y nervioso, cuanto me tomo muy fuerte del brazo se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Te interesaría integrar un grupo de cantantes juveniles?

- Lo siento mucho, pero no me agrada su idea, adiós y lo siento mucho

- Podrías ganar dinero, tener montones de fans, viajar por el mundo de gira.

Con las últimas palabras que dijo me convenció, me dio su tarjeta de presentación y nos fuimos a un estudio (Que por cierto quedaba bastante lejos) No estaba muy convencido, pero haría todo esto y mucho mas por llegar hasta donde se encuentra la mujer que amo, cuando por fin llegamos habían dos chicos mas, uno muy alto de cabello castaño y uno un poco mas bajo que yo de un cabello color plateado.

- Seiya, te los presento, ellos son Taiki y Yaten. Chicos él es Seiya

- Ya te habías demorado en encontrar al tercer integrante, mucho gusto Seiya

- Igualmente ¿Ahora me pueden explicar bien el asunto?

- ¿Taiki puede aclararle sus dudas?

- Claro, mira nosotros estamos formando un grupo de cantantes, específicamente un trio de chicos guapos para que tenga aceptación entre las chicas jóvenes, básicamente es eso, por cierto ¿Que talento tienes?

- Bueno la verdad siempre le cantaba a mi novia, pero no se si seré tan bueno como para formar un grupo y ser ''famoso''

- No te preocupes querido eso lo sabemos de inmediato, ahora haremos una prueba.

Cuando entre al lugar de grabación quise cantar lo mejor posible, para cumplir mi objetivo, así que di lo mejor de mi, cante con todo el corazón y cuando termine y abrí los ojos pude ver a los chicos y a Ami, los tres estaban mirándome con la boca abierta, me sentí bien, supe en ese momento que ya estaba un paso mas cerca de Serena

Otro año mas sin saber de mi familia, otro año de malos tratos, otro año sin besar, ni sentir el amor de Seiya, creo que en cualquier momento voy a decaer, solo en pensar que tengo que salir de aquí para ver al amor de mi vida, me da fuerzas para continuar en pie, pero creo que ya descubrí el punto débil del príncipe Darien, ahora solo es cosa de pensar bien como usarlo en mi beneficio.

Por fin ya soy una gran estrella de la música junto a Three Lights y hoy nos vamos de gira por Europa, lo que tanto había estado esperando, podre ir a Luxemburgo a descubrir donde esta mi bombón, pero primero pasare donde sus padres a ver si tienen noticia o alguna información que puedan darme.

- Hola señores Tsukino venia a ver si sabían algo de Serena

- Hola querido, no lamentablemente aún no sabemos nada de nuestra hija

- Es como si a mi niña se la hubiera tragado la tierra, ni siquiera el investigador privado no ha dado señales de ella, pero sinceramente ya creo que ese tipo solo nos ha estado viendo la cara.

- ¿Están seguros que se encuentra en Luxemburgo? Yo en unas horas mas empiezo la gira por Europa y cada segundo que tenga libre lo dedicare a su búsqueda, bueno me voy, los tendré informados sobre cualquier cosa que sepa.

- Te estaríamos agradecidos, suerte Seiya.

Si, definitivamente yo soy el punto débil de Darien, por eso mismo me tiene aquí como esclava, no se por qué, pero cada noche me pide que le cante una extraña canción de cuna, que mas parece conjuro y cuando termino el parece extasiado y queda con cierta debilidad, pero mi problema es que no se me ocurre como usar ese punto en mi favor, ya que si él se duerme o queda débil, todos sus guardias están alrededor de toda la mansión, tendré que esperar el momento correcto para huir.

Con Three Lights ya pasamos por varios países y por fin toca Luxemburgo tengo poco tiempo para averiguar, así que me pondré manos a la obre lo primero será in a buscar información a la gente de los alrededores y después recorrer cada pedazo de este lugar.

_**Después de preguntarle a quince personas:**_

- Hola, disculpe mucho, soy Seiya Kou.

- ¿¡Que, Seiya!? Yo ya tengo mi entrada para el concierto de mañana, los amo, ¿Pero que los trajo a este pequeño país?

- Muchas gracias, bueno es que así lo quise yo, por un motivo personal y de eso mismo quiero preguntarte, ¿Tú sabes donde habrá una mansión por aquí? ¿Y si haz visto una chica rubia de coletas?

- ¡Kyyya! Seiya quiere que lo ayude, por ti haría todo, bueno, la verdad es que como te habrás dado cuenta este país es solo como un gran pueblo, por lo tanto todos se conocen, solo hay una mansión, pero esta alejada se encuentra al fondo del bosque pasando los manantiales, es muy peligroso ir, ya que en el bosque hay toda clase de animales salvajes y con respecto a la chica rubia, acá hay muchas pero hace mas de un años llego una preguntando por la misma mansión, todos la recordamos por su peculiar peinado y su divertida personalidad.

- Si definitivamente es ella ¿Que más sabes de ella?

- La verdad es que después se la llevaron los guardias de la mansión y nunca más supimos de ella

- Me haz sido de mucha ayuda, eres lo mejor, toma te doy este ticket de acceso VIP al concierto. Adiós y muchas gracias.

- ¡Que felicidad! Muchas gracias Seiya, te amo, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida (dijo la chica al borde del desmayo por felicidad)

Ahora solo me queda pasar ese bosque, pero pediré ayuda, no creo que sea fácil de cruzar, ya se llamare a Ami, ella sabrá que hacer.

- ¿Alo, Ami?

- Hola Seiya ¿Necesitas algo?

- Si y mucho, ¿Sabes como podría pasar el bosque que esta alrededor de este país?

- Obvio, es muy fácil, tomas el helicóptero de Three Lights y listo

- ¿Cómo no pensé eso antes? Con razón tu eres nuestra representante, gracias Ami ¿Podrías enviar a Yaten y Taiki, además de varios guardaespaldas?

- Taiki esta ocupado, pero veré si Yaten quiere ir y por los guardaespaldas de enviare unos cuantos, sé que los necesitaras.

- Muchas gracias por eso eres mi mejor amiga. Sin ti no podría recuperar a mi Serena.

- Ya Seiya vete luego mira que mañana te toca concierto y si no hubiera sido por ti, no estaríamos en este país que nos dará muy pocas ganancias.

Ya me encuentro con Yaten en el helicóptero, él no tiene muy buena cara, es de irritarse fácilmente, pero en el fondo sé que igual quiere ayudarme, cuando les conté mi historia a Ami y a los chicos, todos accedieron a ayudarme.

- Seiya mira abajo, ¿No es esa la mansión?

- Seguramente es esa, mejor comencemos a descender

- Espera si bajamos ahí mismo es obvio que notaran nuestra presencia y se prepararan

- Mmm tienes razón Yaten, dile al piloto que aterrice un poco mas al fondo, atrás no deberían haber manantiales.

El corazón cada vez me late mas fuerte, de seguro Serena se encuentra cerca, no puede haber otra razón, solo cuando ella esta cerca, como que el corazón se me quiere salir, tendré que actuar con cautela, menos mal que Yaten es mas racional.

Ya nos encontramos atrás de la mansión y no se ve ningún acceso a ella, tendremos que rodearla.

- Mira Yaten, fíjate en esa pared

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Es rocosa, por lo tanto se puede trepar

- Rayos, esperaba que no me dijeras algo así, pero esta bien, yo primero para que me levantes y no trepe tanto.

- Que tramposo eres…

- Deja de reclamar y súbeme, total después le dice a uno de los guardias que te suba

- ¿Y por qué no le dices a uno que te suba?

- Por que no seria divertido, quería que me sirvieras

- Buuu Okay

- Ah y creo que solo deben acompañarnos un solo guardia, seria muy notorio si vamos muchos

- Tienes razón. Tú Nicolás, tu nos acompañaras

- Si señor

- Bien pues nos vamos, ustedes cuiden el helicóptero y estén pendientes de cualquier cosa

El corazón me late tan fuerte, es como una sensación familiar, una que no sentía haca más de un año ¿Qué será? Mmm ¡Ya se! Es como cuando estaba cerca de Seiya ¿Pero por qué?

- Serena querida, ya son las 4 de la tarde y aún no vienes a cantarme, tu voz es mi placer culpable, mi droga, mi adicción y tu mi vida, mi amor, mi obsesión, si tan solo no te resistieras a mi, serias una princesa, las mas hermosa y mimada, pero siempre me sales con tu noviecito Seiya, por eso te tengo que tener como una esclava, hasta que quieras recibir todo mi amor.

- Ya voy príncipe Darien, enseguida le canto.

Todos los días que he estado aquí es lo mismo, tengo que cantarle cuando despierta, a las cuatro y antes de que se valla a dormir y siempre Darien pidiendo amor, yo negándome, varias veces a intentado forzarme, pero canto un poco y se calma, ahora mejor me apuro antes que venga a buscarme nuevamente y tenga ganas de hacerme algo o de dejarme sin comer, por Dios como extraño comer un pastelillo.

- ¿Seiya oíste?

- Claramente, detrás de esta pared estaba Bombón, la otra voz debió ser del bastardo que no la deja ir

- Yo no conozco la voz de ella, pero era claro que si escuche que te nombraban en la conversa.

- Mi bombón pudo ser la princesa de él, pero se niega por mi, pobre a quizás cuanto a sufrido

- Deja de pensar y vámonos.

_**Cinco minutos después:**_

- Mira Seiya se esta abriendo la puerta

- ¡Bombón!

- ¿¡Seiya!? ¿Qu, que haces aquí? Que felicidad

- Ya cállense o nos van a oír, después se besan, estamos apurados

- ¡Serena! ¿Cuánto más te piensas tardar? Quiero oírte cantar ¡Ya!

- Oh oh, tenemos problemas, mejor nos largamos rápido.

- Imposible señor estamos rodeados.

- Rayos, Nicolás llama por radio a los demás guardias y diles que llamen a la policía e informen del secuestro y se menta pronto a la mansión.

Por suerte Yaten es el mejor de su generación en artes marciales y yo por coraje no me quedare atrás, no queda mas que pelear, por mi Bombón soy capaz de derribar a todos estos matones.

- Príncipe Darien, por favor, ya déjeme ir, no puedo seguir así

- No, por que tú tienes que ser mía, de nadie mas, entiende, naciste para ser mi princesa ¿Por qué crees que puede cantar de esa manera y dejarme cada vez mas enamorado?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

- Que es un conjuro que me hicieron, que solo la persona que yo amara podría cantar la canción que calme mi alma y esa persona justo resulto ser mi prima lejana, cuando te vi llegar me enamore de ti a primera vista, así que decidí, que fueras mas que una visita, si no que te quedaras para siempre

- Demente, olvídate de mi novia, no puedes obligar a una persona a estar contigo.

- ¡Insolente! Soldados, encárguense de esos, yo me quedo con este infeliz, ya vas a ver lo que es el dolor.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues ya veremos

- ¡Toma! Simple plebeyo (Dándole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula)

- ¿Crees que con eso me vas ganar? Prueba un poco de tu medicina multiplicada (Puñetazo hacia arriba, lo toma de la cabeza y de la un rodillazo)

- Esta no te la perdono ¡Maldito! (Saca un pequeño cuchillo y lo inserta en el estomago de Seiya)

- ¡Seiya! ¡Nooo!

_**En su desesperación Serena se pone a cantar**_

- Serena no, ahora no, no cantes, me caigo, mi amor, no hagas esto, no te vallas.

-Oye rubia ven conmigo, Nicolás se lleva a Seiya, ¡Rápido!

- Si claro. Oye ¿Cómo derrotaron a tantos soldados?

- Por que nadie le puede ganar al campeón en artes marciales, soy Yaten hijo de la familia legendaria familia Kino. Debes saber que mi familia es reconocida por ser siempre la mejor en este ramo y mejor sigue corriendo, por que Nicolás se cansara de cargar a Seiya

- Wow muchas gracias por ayudar a Seiya a rescatarme.

- Lo hago por el y por Three Lights, Mira ahí esta la pared por donde entramos.

Nunca pensé que saldría de ese horrendo lugar, pero gracias a la valentía del amor de mi vida, hoy puedo estar libre, aunque el recibió una puñalada, el doctor dijo que solo fue un rasguño, nada de importancia, se hizo el que estaba mal para que lo cargaran, Seiya definitivamente nunca cambiaras, pero así te amo, nunca pensé que serias una estrella tan famosa, ahora tendré que cuidarlo de todas esa fans.

Termino la gira por Europa y la aventura mas grande de mi vida, pero por fin soy feliz de nuevo, tengo a mi Bombón a mi lado, aunque me lleve unos cuantos golpes, pero todo vale la pena por la niña de mis ojos, lo que mas me alegra es que nunca me olvido, nos acaban de llamar de la policía y dijeron que atraparon a Darien dormido en el pasillo y se dieron cuenta que él era el paciente que huyo del manicomio, Darien era Bipolar, esquizofrénico, por eso tenia tanta ideas locas en su cabeza. Ahora me llevo a mi Serena a su casa y después me la quiero llevar a la mía, la extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba un poco de atención de ella, la que no tuve en mas de tres años de su ausencia, y yo la atenderé como si fuera una princesa, después de tantas cosas que paso, merece ser feliz y para eso nací yo, para encargarme de la felicidad de mi amada princesa Bombón.

Fin


End file.
